Element
by HighCap
Summary: Hey guys, I am re-uploading my story Element. I deleted my old account, Jitterbug4, and wasn't sure if I would continue the story but I have decided to revisit it and tweak a few things and fix some things I didn't like. Please review and let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. I am re-uploading my old story, Element. I deleted my old Jitterbug4 account and created this one. I wasn't going to write on the story anymore because I was stuck, but I am back at it. I did tweak and fix a few things along the way. I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

"Iron Man! Keep these thins inside the perimeter! If they try to get past it, turn them to ash! Hawkeye, what's the status on everyone else?" Captain America and the Avengers were having a busy day. Someone named 'Doom' had sent some robots to break into the tower and try to steal some of Tony's tech.

The robots were strong, but the Avengers were stronger and soon they began to get the upper hand.

Falcon, Thor, and Vision were covering the air, blasting any robots that were air born. Iron Man was flying low and watching the perimeter, effectively destroying any robots that were trying to escape or make their way to where the civilians were bunkered down. Scarlet Witch and Black Widow were teaming up a few blocks over, using hand to hand and the Witch's powers to overpower any lingering robots on the ground. Hulk and Ant Man were taking care of any robots that were a bit larger than the others.

"Looks to me that the majority of the bots are down Cap. Hulk just finished smashing the ones on 34th and is heading your way for back up," came the reply of the archer. He was up on a building scanning the area for anymore unfriendly movement while watching his teams back. Suddenly he noticed movement on the Captains left, about 15 feet away. A robot had snuck past the team and was holding a weapon they had never seen before and was currently aiming it at their unaware leader.

"Cap! Look out on your left!" was Hawkeyes frantic yell, but it was too late, the robot had fired a deadly looking laser blast directly at their friend and leader.

As Cap turned, expecting to be hit with something, he found the blast had been stopped. By something very familiar. Something he had slept in for 70 years. Ice, and at least 10 foot thick, had stopped the blast. But where had it come from? At that moment he noticed a piece of Earth shoot up from the ground and pierce the robot that had shot the laser through the head, effectively destroying the last enemy bot.

"Steve!" came Tony's worried cry, ignoring using his boyfriends codename, "I'm headed your way. Are you ok!?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Although, I was beginning to worry I had become a capsicle again," he joked, confusion evident in his voice. His teasing eased the teams fear of the captain being injured, but made them curious as to what he meant.

"You will never let me live that down. Wait, what do yo-" Tony suddenly stopped speaking as he flew up to the scene. "Ok, where the hell did this ice come from? It's the end of May, not exactly a cold month."

"I don't know," Clint said running up to the team, "Steve was about to be hit with a deadly looking blast and the ice just appeared and stopped it."

They all looked at the ice, a good chunk of it missing from where the blast had hit it.

"Not only that guys, but look at this." Steve said, motioning for the others to follow him. "A piece of Earth formed a spear and pierced this robot through the head."

"Alright, I know I am new here," Scott said, returning to his normal size and lifting his face mask, "but I'm pretty sure we don't know anyone who does that, do we?"

"No we don't. But we need to find them and establish if they are a friendly or a threat." This came from Natasha as she looked at the layers of ice that had no doubt saved their friend from death.

"Nat, whoever did this saved Cap. I'm pretty sure that's a friendly move." Tony didn't know who it had been either, but they saved the man he loved and deserved a huge thanks and reward.

"Tony, she's right." Steve's voice halted any argument Tony and Natasha would undoubtedly have. "They saved me this time. Next time, who knows. I mean, none of us saw this coming. We didn't even know this was possible!"

Scott could see Tony still wanted to argue and broke in. "Tony, if we find the person you can thank them." They all saw Tony think about it and then relax.

"Fine, Friday hack into any government security files for any potential matches the description of creating ice and moving Earth."

"I will begin immediately sir," came the AI's response.

"How'd everyone hold up? Any injuries that need immediate treatment?" Steve was scanning his eyes over his friends for injuries.

A chorus of 'we're fine's echoed around the room, followed by Clint's sarcastic 'mom' directed at their leader. Tony fired a small shock at the archer.

"Ouch! Damn it Tony!"

 _I hope you all like chapter 1! I revised and improved a few things! Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

"Sir," came Friday's voice of the PA as the team returned to their home, "I have found footage of the mystery savior of our captain."

This got everyone's attention and they gathered around the large screen in the common room. "Roll the footage and give us any information you found Friday." Tony was anxious to see who this mystery person was.

"As you wish sir."

The team watch as the screen sprang to life, a video of the battle they had just fought appearing on the screen. They all watched as the blast began to head for their unsuspecting leader. Tony grabbed his boyfriends hand, to remind himself that Steve was ok, and felt at ease when Steve squeezed back, reassuring him. They watched as the ice appeared in an instant and stopped the blast.

"Friday, I thought you had a video of who it was?" Tony was beginning to feel impatient.

"If you could be patient, I am getting there sir."

Bruce muffled a chuckle in his hand while Clint laughed out right.

"I seriously don't remember programming her to be this snarky." Tony grumbled, everyone smirking at Tony for getting a taste of his own medicine.

The screen changed views, and the Avengers watched at a new angle as the blast was about to begin again, but in the distance they saw a young woman.

Steve squinted, "Friday slow the video and zoom in on that woman."

The team could now clearly see the young woman, she raised her hand, eyes and hands glowing a light blue and saw the ice appear. Then she turned a little, her eyes and hands changing to glow yellow, raised her hand then thrusted it forward to move the Earth.

"Woah." Sam sounded shocked. "How did we not know about this?"

"I believe I can help with that," the AI sounded again. "After hacking security files as directed I was able to find a file on one Lenora Rddninsky. Her file says that she was an FBI agent that specialized in undercover operations. She was caught by an enemy on an assignment she was working on. It looks like they were concerned the organization was experimenting on people they kidnapped, attempting to recreate the serum used to create you Captain America." The others were certain, even though Friday was a robot, that they could hear honest regret in the voice as it fed this information to their leader. Steve flinched slightly before urging the AI to continue. "When she was compromised, she became the next human experiment. The serum had a strange effect. Instead of super strength and speed, she was gifted with the elemental powers of Earth, wind, fire, water and ice. Upon waking up her powers activated and she destroyed the facility and everyone in it, including the serum used to create her. Shield hired her, without announcing her powers, using her for covert missions. Today, after the fall of Shield, she had gone off the radar, until today that is. This is the first documented proof of her using her powers."

The screen showed a picture of a young woman, probably in her mid twenties, with long wavy caramel colored hair. Her eyes were a strange light violet and had a very catlike shape to them. She wore a mischievous grin on her pale face. She had rosy cheeks and a button nose. She was lean and slightly muscular, likely due to her FBI training. She seemed to be short, maybe 5'3 at the most.

"How was Shield able to hide this?" Bruce questioned the assassins, who for once, looked surprised.

"My guess is she was still doing undercover work and covert missions. They couldn't risk enemies knowing her face, and as you know, people with...abilities ten to get a lot of media attention." Natasha thought aloud, "In order for operations to run smoothly, they couldn't risk her information being leaked."

"I wonder if the director Fury knew of this powerful warrior." Thor pondered. No one had an answer. Since Fury had gone underground it wasn't like they could just call and ask.

"Friday, can you get us a location?"questioned Steve. He wanted to meet this woman who had been tortured in effort to recreate himself. He felt guilty and wanted to apologize.

Tony could hear the guilt in his lover's voice and squeezed his hand. "Hey! This is not your fault! People tried to recreate the serum all the time. We have one of those crazies right here," he said gesturing at Bruce, who shrugged sheepishly. "The only people at fault for anything she went through are the sickos that kidnapped people instead of asking for friendly volunteers.' Tony kept staring into Steve's eyes to make sure it got through to him

"You're right.."

"Of course, I always am."

Steve ignored the interruption, "but I would still like to meet her."

"I have forwarded the last known address to your phones."

"You're the best Friday!"

Steve looked around at the Avengers, all still dirty and in their superhero suits. "Maybe we should clean up first. Meet back here in 30 if you plan to go."

Everyone nodded and headed to their own wings of the tower to clean up. After 30 minutes passed Steve arrived back in the common room to see the majority of the team wanted to go. Only Vision, who was a home body, opted to stay home after getting the others to promise to thank this girl for him as well.

The Avengers arrived at the location of Lenora's house in less than 20 minutes. Upon arrival they noticed the house was dark. Tony ran scans that confirmed no one was home.

"Scott, do you think you could shrink down and get us inside?" Tony had adapted Pyms technology so that Scott didn't always have to wear his suit to shrink, in case he was ever in a pinch. During battle Scott always preferred the extra safety the suit provided.

Before Steve could protest Scott hit the button saying, "I guess this is the one thing I will always be good at."

Scott ran inside under the door and grew back to his normal size and unlocked the door. The team walked into the cozily furnished home, Steve trailing uncertainly behind. He wanted to meet her, but not by breaking and entering into her home!

"Tony, why are we breaking into her home?" Wanda wasn't sure what the genius expected to achieve here.

"I want to get a feel for the type of person she is."

Tony began to snoop through things with Clint while the rest of the team stood in the living room just looking around. Steve's eyes landed on a manila folder that looked like it was haphazardly hidden. Pulling it out her read the info out loud to the team.

"Mission code F45K9, Classified. It basically says she is to infiltrate a local drug ring that has come up with some new drug that gives the user strong hallucinations and causes the user to commit crimes, and in some cases murder. Her job is to find the leader, get some evidence, and shut it down."

"Sounds like she might be a bit busy," Sam said.

"No one is too busy to meet Tony Stark," he said arrogantly while Clint fake gagged beside him, earning a glare from the billionaire.

"The location of the secret hero is a club downtown, she is employed as a singer!" Thor boomed in his loud voice.

"Um, Thor, shhhh! It's supposed to be a secret!" Scott whispered holding his hands up.

"The Grey Lounge huh? Run by one Chad Stan. Can you be a bad guy with the first name of Chad? Like seriously, how intimidating is that? Oh look out, it's Chad! Please." Tony scoffed, sounding strangely offended by the name.

"Well what are we waiting for," Natasha said, heading for the door. "Let's head over."

"Hang on," Steve said, halting everyone's movement. "The last thing we need to do now is blow her cover. We can head over, but the only people going in are Scott and Clint. Their faces aren't known to the public and they look inconspicuous. Since she is the singer, she should be easy to find. Do not approach her. I just want you to watch where she goes, if anything seems to be going wrong, then intervene. I'm guessing something big is going down tonight or she would have taken the time to conceal her mission file better." Steve wanted to repay the favor to this woman, ignoring the fact that this woman was a professional and did not need them to interrupt her mission.

Everyone nodded, except Tony who was pouting and whining about not being allowed to go into the club.

"Ready to party Lang?" Clint and Scott had become the best of friends in the last 4 months that Scott had been with the team. With Scott.s shrinking ability and Clint's aim the two had pulled some great pranks on the team. Although they may have pushed it when Scott had told thousands of ants to come pouring out of Tony's Ferrari, grossing the man out.

"Always ready for a good time." The men fist bumped and headed in. The club was dark and crowded, probably making it easier to spread the drug. The music was pumping and many people were on the dance floor, moving with the music.

"I see three men sitting behind the tinted window to our left." Clint said this quietly to Scott, the two had opted out of wearing comm devices, so they wouldn't draw any unwanted attention. Scott never heard him. His eyes were glued to the stage. There was the woman they were searching for, and she was gorgeous.

Wearing a black dress with no straps, accented with neon colored jewelry, the woman continued to sing and dance to the music. Clint elbowed Scott and motioned for him to move, they needed to blend in. Clint headed to the bar to buy a couple drinks and survey the crowd there. Scott began to move to the music.

When he looked up again, Scott noticed Lenora's eyes were on him. Grabbing her mic she stepped off the stage with the grace of a cat and began to move through the crowd, singing and dancing with patrons as she moved closer. Flipping off the mic she stepped up to Scott and began to dance as he hesitantly lay his hands on her narrow hips. Suddenly she flipped around facing him and leaned into his whole body, his eyes widened comically at the move.

"I don't know why you're here Ant Man, but I need you to leave. I have an extraction team heading to the boss' room on my left in 5 minutes and the case will be closed. I really don't need the Avengers making a spectacle or blowing my cover. It is imperative that no knows I am the undercover." She said this in a breathy tone into Scott's ear, sending shivers down his back. This was the first woman he found himself attracted to since he and Hope had called it quits. The two had just been too different, Hope was always serious and Scott never was. But this woman was smirking as she walked away from him with a wink and extra wiggle in her walk, having fun with her mission as she flipped her mic back on.

Following her directions Scott grabbed Clint, quietly explaining as they moved to the exit. Steve was shocked to see the two men walking towards the rest of the team when police lights filled the street, stopping in front of the club.

Before Steve could give his orders to jump into action, Clint raised his hand and shook his head, signalling the Avengers to stand down. When they made their way to the team Scott filled the team in on what Lenora had said to him.

Steve nodded his head. "Okay, we let the police handle this. We will meet her another day. If we blow her cover it could be dangerous for her. Let's go back to the tower guys."

As the team began to get into vehicles Wanda asked a question bouncing in her brain, "How did she know who Scott was?"

The vehicle she rode in contained herself, Scott, Sam, Bruce, Clint and Natasha.

"Yeah, no offense Tic Tac, but you still aren't as well known. And you make an effort to stay out of the papers." Sam said, his face contemplative.

"Guys, she's a professional and was part of the FBI. She has probably done extensive research on all of the Avengers. She had to know who is friendly and who is an enemy." Bruce explained to the team.

As they returned home exhaustion from the day's events had sunk in and the Avengers bid each other goodnight and wen there separate ways.

Scott went to his room and lie awake in his bed. He thought of the brief dance he had shared with Lenora and how wonderful his hips had felt in his hands. With a groan he turned over and tried to push the thoughts from his head and tried to get some sleep, the smirk she had left with him bouncing around his head as he closed his eyes.

Across town Lenora entered her home and instantly felt something was off. Quickly scanning the room she couldn't help but wonder, why had members of the Avengers been at the club? She was sure she hadn't been seen saving the Captain earlier that day. She walked to the couch, dropping her envelope of cash she had collected from this last job. She worked free-lance, often being hired by the local PD who knew nothing of her powers, only that she had worked for the FBI. She also got hire to do boring jobs too, cheating husbands and things like that. Looking down she froze, her mission folder was not in the same place she had left it. Eyebrows furrowing she went to her laptop to check her security footage. The high tech camera was unnoticeable and been her last gift from Fury before he disappeared. She sighed at the thought. He had been a good friend.

Her face contorted angrily when she saw the man she had danced with suddenly appear in the house and let the rest of the Avengers in. Two of them snooping through her things!

"What. The. Hell."

Hope you all enjoy chapter 2! Please review!


End file.
